starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurora
Biography Hayden was born in Alabama. Her father was a police officer and was killed on duty when she was only 6. Her mother turned to her beliefs and became a religious extremist, pulling Hayden out of public school and enrolling her in a very strict private catholic school. When she discovered her powers she thought it was a divine miracle, due to the strict religious surroundings she'd grown up in. However when she tried to tell her story she was accused of blasphemy and severly beaten.The truama from the incident inevitably resulted in her developing a second personality that was the polar opposite of her usually reserved and introverted self. This second personality was directly associated with her powers and typically only came out in times of great stress, fear, anger, or excitement. It called itself Aurora, and Aurora suffered from no inhibitions whatsoever. Hayden retained no memories or connections with Aurora and never knew what happened to or around her when Aurora took control. This lack of knowledge of events caused by Aurora only led to more damage to Harden's already broken psyche as she was constantly punished and berated for things she could not remember nor fathom ever doing. It was a rocky finish but she made it through primary school and took off for the bigger city, leaving home and never looking back. Hayden studdied Education at Auburn and managed to make it through all 4 years of school suppressing the Aurora personality and her powers. She and her girlfriends ended up going out to celebrate their graduation only to end up getting attacked by a group of thugs. After years of laying dormant, Aurora resurfaced to defeat the thugs, her photokenisis activated and sending out a becon of white hot light that set off scanners deep within the Weapon X labs. Aurora remained the dominant personality and was approached a few days after the incident by Director X, who proposed that she join Weapon X's cause. Inticed by the idea of more people out there like her, she immediatly agreed to return with him to Weapon X headquarters. There she recieved extensive training for a time, though the generous accomodations slowly evaporated and the freindly attitude dissolved into cold scientific interest and evaluation as the labs ran tests and projects, always concentrated on augmenting or improving her mutant abilities. The scientists readily failed on many occasions to rid her of her split personality, and as a result only succeded in making the rift between Hayden and Aurora worse, eventually the pair became aware of each other and an unhealthy resentment was born between her two halves. The introverted and nervous Hayden didn't trust Weapon X and wanted to find a way out, while the uninhibited and powerful Aurora bought on completely to their cause and wanted nothing more than to cooperate and continue to grow stronger each day. Powers Photokenisis: Aurora can generate from her body a bright white light equivalent at maximum intensity to half million-foot candles. She does so by varying the rate of acceleration of the molecules of her body out of phase with one another, thereby generating a cascade of photonic discharges. *Calming light: ability to send out a calming light that the target feels emotions and memories that make them at peace. It can even be used to break telepathic control. *Concussive blast: ability to send out powerful concussive blasts that can do considerable damage. She can project these from her hand and out from her body in a series of concussive bursts. *Lightning: ability to project lightning blasts with devastating results. Superhuman Speed: Possesses the ability to propel her body at superhuman speed, becoming a living projectile. Through an act of concentration, Aurora can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in her body’s molecules in a single direction. This can accelerate her body in a velocity in direct proportions to the amount of kinetic energy she has tapped. She can move at speeds roughly up to the speed of sound (about 770 miles per hour at sea level), faster than the human eye can follow. Flight: ability to propel herself through the air. To hover in mid-air Aurora applies thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. Hieghtened Reflexes: possesses reflexes far above the average human. Molecular Acceleration: ability to accelerate the molecules within an inanimate object or a living being by touch, causing the target to tear itself apart from the subsequent stress generated upon it. Accelerated Metabolism: possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to heal wounds quickly. Enhanced Durability: as a side effect of partially robbing her molecules of their atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increase. This enhances the sheer toughness of Aurora's entire body. This effect gives her skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction and air turbulence. Invisibility to Technological Detection: Langkowski claimed he had made Aurora undetectable to gene-scan devices that look for mutants. Limitations Coming Soon! Skills and Abilities Abilities *':' *'Strength level:' Normal human female with intensive regular exercise Category:VagueCategory:Mutants